knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Atros
Atros (or Iczer Two) is a character from the Iczer Series and is a major character introduced in Knights of the Multiverse Season 1. She's an android created by Dr. Cooper of the evil organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. using battle data on Getter Dragon and Ryoma Nagare to conquer the world. However, after several battles with her twin sister Shizuka, she rebels against her creator and joins the Knights. Personality Thanks to being fully programmed before activation, Atros is much more mature than her twin sister. Like her twin, she shares her father's love for battle, but where she differs is how much more ruthless she is in a fight, not hesitating to take the first shot and never sparing her opponents unless forced to back off. However, she is still a child, always acting wide-eyed and curious around things she doesn't understand. However, instead of running right in to the middle of things, she'll try to hide out and analyze the situation to the best of her abilities. History Season 1 In another plot to take over the world, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientist Dr. Cooper attempted to create a battle-type android using battle data taken from the Getter Team and Getter Robo G . Being the over-thinker he is, Cooper believed it to be a better strategy to for him to create two androids to even the odds a little better, but with little material he had, he could only construct them with small, child-like bodies. Unfortunately, some kind of glitch in his systems caused his first android, which he codenamed Iczer One, to activate early and, confused by her surroundings, took flight and crashed through the lab's roof. This didn't deter Cooper however, as the second model had been unfazed by the glitch, so it could serve as a contingency plan if things should go array. As expected, things did indeed go array, as Iczer One had given themselves new names and joined up with the Crystal Knights. After failing numerous times to turn her back to their side, Cooper revealed his second battle android to the other scientists, which he had named Atros (short for Atrocities). Once she was activated, Cooper ordered her to immediately take off and destroy Iczer One. When she arrived at her location, she killed One's opponent Shadow Dagger in one shot, and challenged her twin to a duel. She quickly proved herself to be on equal footing as her sister, matching her in speed, strength and power. Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Flight Enhanced Eyesight Atros's eyes have special scanners that help to record battle data and study energy sources. Beam Sabers Getter Beam Getter Bomb Relationships Dr. Cooper Shizuka Ryoma Nagare Hiroshi Shiba Hiroshi acts as Atros' older brother figure, acting as the person she always goes to to talk about something she doesn't understand or just wants to have a talk with. Notes In the Dark Future that the Crystal Knights visit in episode 25, Atros simply doesn't exist. In her original interpretation, Atros was killed in the final episode of Adventure! Iczer 3. However, in a twist of fate, this incarnation of Atros actually stays alive while Iczers 1 and 2 die. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Iczers Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Creations Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Battle Androids Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Anime Characters